


Neighbors

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Eddie leaves Texas with Chris to start over. He meets his new neighbor and things get a little out of hand. Later, Shannon stirs up some trouble. Can these two keep things together?Prompts from my tumblr: diazbuckleysworld
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt 7: For you [@theycallmebobbob](https://tmblr.co/ml-cPExiU8qm7IinMVmg1bg)

I didn’t exactly go with your idea, but I hope you like it anyway!

The trip from Texas was a rough one. Eddie had to make sure that Christopher was taken care of which was hard because he was a single parent. Taking care of a kid was hard enough but taking care a kid with CP was even harder.

When they got to the apartment building Eddie tried to get the couch out first so he could get Chris settled, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to do it on his own. He went to the apartment next door and knocked.

“Can I help you?” A sweaty guy a little taller than him asked.

“Uh, I’m Eddie. I’m moving in next door and I was wondering if you could help me with a few things. Just so I can get my son settled.”

“I’m Buck. Sure, uh give me a few minutes and I will be right there.”

“Thank you…” Eddie sighed relieved.

Eddie went back down to the truck and gave Chris some crackers and a juice box.

Buck, true to his word was down in a few minutes. Buck helped him bring in the couch and a few boxes. While Buck was inside Eddie grabbed Chris and got him settled.

“Okay buddy, sit tight. The neighbor is going to come help and then I’ll let you watch cartoons on you tablet while I move everything.”

“Hi.” Chris said.

“Hey, I’m Buck.”

“Is Buck your real name?”

“No.” Buck laughed, “It’s Evan, Buck is a nickname.”

“Oh..” Chris began, “I have a nickname too. But it’s not a cool one like yours.”

Buck laughed, not sure his nickname was exactly ‘cool’ but he would take it. Christopher was pretty cute. Buck loved kids, he sometimes felt like they were easier to talk to.

Soon Buck left. Eddie began taking the rest of the boxes in, trying to get Chris’ room situated. He put Chris to bed a little while after eight. He thought the rest of the night would be quiet until he heard the moans coming from next door.

Eddie sighed. _Of course, I get that neighbor._ Eddie shuffled towards Buck’s door. He was exhausted and he didn’t want to have to deal with a noisey neighbor. He knocked and waited.

“What’s up?” Buck asked nonchalantly.

“Do you have a visitor?”

“Yeah…why?” Buck asked laughing.

“I just put my son to bed and I’d appreciate it if you and your guest could be a little quieter. Maybe put a muzzle on her.” Eddie barked.

“What’s your problem, man?”

“You! I’m exhausted and Chris is asleep.”

“You just got here! Why are you so mad? Clearly you’re uptight.” Buck laughed, “Maybe you shouldn’t be a parent if you can’t handle it.”

Eddie saw red in that moment and did the only thing he could think to do. He punched Buck, hard. He wasn’t sure what came over him but he was mad. _Who does this guy think he is? Telling me I shouldn’t be a parent._

Buck looked at him horrified, blood gushing from his nose. He went back into the apartment slamming the door in Eddie’s face. Eddie sighed, once inside he fell onto the couch. He hadn’t meant to lose his temper. He was just frustrated and angry. Eddie sighed as tears began to fall. He was alone here and there was nothing he could do about it. Deciding to not have a mental breakdown while Chris was in the next room Eddie just went to bed, trying to forget the whole thing.

A few weeks later Chris was sitting outside the building waiting for Eddie to grab the keys. When Eddie came back out Buck was ruffling his hair and smiling at something he said. Eddie froze. He still hadn’t apologized.

Buck must have sensed him because he turned around and got up from the stairs.

“Bye Christopher. Nice seeing you again.”

Buck completely ignored Eddie, and he didn’t blame him. Over the next month or so even though Chris rarely saw Buck he seemed to take a liking to him. One day after Eddie picked up Chris from school he realized just how much Chris cared for Buck.

“Daddy, can we go to the store?”

“I’m not sure I follow. We did grocery shopping, bud.”

“No. Not for groceries. For Buck.”

“F-For Buck?”

“Yeah. He is sick. I saw him yesterday and he was coughing and holding his head.” Chris began, “You always take care of me when I’m sick. But there is no one to take care of Buck.”

Eddie sighed. He hadn’t realized that Buck was sick or how much Chris cared for him. He begrudgingly stopped at the store and they grabbed a few things for Buck. Chris knocked on the door and they waited.

“Buck!” Chris said happily.

Buck looked from Chris to Eddie and then back again.

“Hey buddy.”

“We brought you some stuff.”

“Uh…hi.” Eddie said awkwardly moving passed him.

Eddie went to the counter and put the bags down. Buck showed Chris where the tv was and set him up there. Eddie smiled at them. He actually enjoyed watching the pair together. Chris didn’t take a liking to many people, but he really liked Buck and the feeling seemed mutual.

“What are you doing here?” Buck sniffled.

“He wanted to bring you stuff. He knew you were sick.”

Buck’s heart exploded in that moment. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. He loved Christopher. He and Eddie hadn’t spoken since that first time they met.

“He wanted to make sure someone was taking care of you.” Eddie sighed opening a can of soup.

Buck watched him for a minute. Now finally looking at him he could see the bags under his eyes and the lines that were beginning to grace his face. Eddie looked rundown. The man probably never took a break. Suddenly Buck understood why he punched him. He did it because he was all Chris had. There was no one else. Eddie was doing everything by himself. He suddenly felt guilty.

“And who takes care of you?”

“I do.” Eddie sighed putting the pot on the stove before moving to check on his son.

When Eddie returned to the kitchen Buck was checking the soup. Buck rubbed his hands over his face looking more tired then before.

“Sit.” Buck said warily.

Eddie sat down unsure why he listened when Buck was the sick one. Buck moved from the stove and grabbed a stool. He pushed the stool behind Eddie.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh..close your eyes.”

Eddie hesitated but eventually gave in. Buck put his hands on both of his shoulders and began to massage them.

“W-What..” Eddie mumbled.

“Relax. You took care of me, now let me do the same for you.” Buck whispered.

They sat there like that until Eddie was almost asleep. He ended up with head laying back on Buck’s shoulder, leaning into him. Buck smiled down at him. He could get used to having Eddie and Chris around. He loved Chris and Eddie was sexy and actually nice. Buck knew that, but now he knew why he was so mean that first day. The man was under a lot of stress.

“I should go.” Eddie smiled.

“Stay..” Buck laughed, “You guys can have the bed. I’ll take the couch.”

Eddie mumbled something before closing his eyes again.

“What did you say?”

“Soups done.” Eddie said.

Buck looked down at him and laughed. Once he turned off the stove he helped the boys get settled upstairs. Buck was happy that they were happy and he vowed to take care of them as much as he could. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that they became neighbors.

◇Tag list: [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ)


	2. Chapter 2

For you [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) & [@theycallmebobbob](https://tmblr.co/ml-cPExiU8qm7IinMVmg1bg) ! Enjoy!! 

It had been six months since Eddie had moved into his new place in LA. Six months since he and Christopher had met Buck. He and Eddie were actually getting along famously. Eddie learned a lot about Buck the last few months. The one thing he loved about Buck though was his love for Christopher. They had become close. Buck even helped out with Christopher. Sometimes he would pick him up from school, take him to the park, and even out for ice cream while Eddie was at work. 

Sometimes he thought Chris liked Buck more then him. When he walked into Buck’s apartment that day Chris was telling Buck jokes. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Hey buddy, how was your day?” 

“It was good dad. How ‘bout you?” 

“It was good.” Eddie chuckled turning towards Buck, “Hey.” 

“Hey. So, he just ate and he was telling me some of the best jokes I’ve ever heard.” Buck high-fived him, “But homework is done and he brushed his teeth. All that’s left is a bath.” 

“Great. Thanks…seriously.” 

Buck smiled, “ You’re welcome.” 

“Dad can I watch some tv before I get ready for bed?” 

“Sure buddy, go ahead.” 

Chris made his way over to the living room and settled in on the couch. Buck started cleaning up and putting all the dishes away. 

“You don’t have to do that. I can…” 

“Sit.” Buck smiled moving towards him.

“Another massage…what did I do to deserve this?”

“You work too hard.” Buck sighed.

“I do. But you do too and you help with Chris. Maybe I should be massaging you?” 

Buck snorted. He just kept massaging while Eddie began to relax more. 

“Listen…my job is having this event next week and I kinda don’t want to go alone. Do you think your abuela could watch Chris? I know she is coming in next week and I know this is kinda last minute…” Buck rambled. 

“I’m sure she would be happy to.” 

On Friday night Eddie got dressed up in a suit to go to the event with Buck. It had been such a long time since he wore a suit, so Buck found him fidgeting in front of the mirror. 

“You look fine.” Buck insisted from behind him.

Eddie turned around and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Buck was in a very nice dark blue tux. He was really dressed up and he looked amazing. Eddie wasn’t sure he could get through the whole night without ripping it off. Eddie wasn’t stupid, he and Buck had been dancing around each other for a while. Probably since that first massage if Eddie was being honest. 

“What?” Buck asked. 

“N-Nothing. Let’s get going.” 

Once there they mingled for a while. Eddie was surprisingly comfortable and Buck seemed to be fine even though he didn’t want to go. Buck was across the room getting drinks when a woman approached him. 

“Hi Eddie. I’m Sandra. Buck has told me so much about. So, when are you guys moving in together?” 

“Excuse me?” Eddie asked shocked. 

“Oh…uh, shit. He hasn’t asked yet. I am so sorry.” Sandra sighed, “He is gonna kill me.” 

Buck came back over and interrupted her next sentence. He looked at Eddie and raised an eyebrow. Eddie just shook his head and excused himself to get air. Buck looked after him slightly confused. Once outside Eddie sighed. He knew something like this would happen. It wasn’t like they were in a real relationship, not exactly. Buck hadn’t even kissed him. Why would he want to move in together? Buck sighed behind him.

“This wasn’t how I wanted you to find out.” Buck rubbed his face, “I wanted to ask you.” 

“You know we aren’t a couple, right?”

“We’re not?” Buck asked nonchalantly, “So, I take care of Chris. Make dinner. Get groceries. Give you massages. Am I not a good enough boyfriend for you?” 

“No…you are. It’s just we haven’t even kissed or went on a date.”

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Buck asked. 

Eddie looked at him. Buck was acting like it was no big deal.

“Look…I love Chris. And I really like you. Besides you guys are barely home anymore anyway. You practically live at my place.”

“You sure?” Eddie asked. 

“Of course.” Buck laughed, “Just so you know I already told everyone at work you’re my boyfriend. So, if you leave me now they will know you are a jerk.” 

Eddie chuckled. He was actually amazed it took him this long to realize that they had been practically dating. He knew they were into each other, but things were complicated. Eddie smiled at Buck moving in to give him a kiss. When they pulled back Buck chuckled. 

“Keep kissing me like that and we will definitely have to leave early.” Buck moved his eyebrows up and down. 

“I hate you.” 

“Love you too.” Buck laughed following Eddie back inside.

Tag list: [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw)

[@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ)


	3. Chapter 3

Here’s the final part! [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) & [@theycallmebobbob](https://tmblr.co/ml-cPExiU8qm7IinMVmg1bg) ♥️♥️ Enjoy!

Eddie woke up before Buck that morning and he couldn’t help but stare. It had been about a year and a half since they started dating. Eddie was getting used to waking up next to Buck every morning and what was even better Chris loved him.

Chris even started calling Buck ‘Pops’. Eddie never really thought about what that meant because he was happy and so was Chris, everything else was just a technicality. Eddie leaned down to kiss Buck’s forehead and he moaned underneath him.

“Mornin’ sleepy head.”

“Morning. I love you…” Buck sighed.

Eddie chuckled kissing his temple. He pulled him closer until Bucks legs were around him. Buck groaned.

“You need to stop or we are gonna have a problem Mr. Diaz.”

“Oh yeah? What kinda problem?” Eddie laughed.

“Mmm..”

Before either of them could do anything Christopher interrupted.

“Hi daddy! Hey Pops!” Chris smiled and he shuffled over to them.

“Hey buddy!” Buck cries happily scooping him up in his arms, “How about we make pancakes?”

“Yes!”

Eddie listened to their voices a little longer before he got out of bed. He loved his boys and nothing would change that.

After a few hours Eddie had to leave. Not that he wanted to, but he was on call for work. He had to go, they didn’t have anyone else.

“Babe, do you have to go?” Buck frowned.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“Promise?” Buck pouted.

“Of course.”

A couple of hours later there was a knock at the door. Buck ran to answer it leaving Chris with his coloring books and dinosaur figures. There at the door stood a woman with dark brown hair.

“Hi, can I help you?” Buck said politely.

“Yeah, I’d like to see my son.”

Buck opened and closed his mouth a few times. He heard about Eddie’s ex, but he never met her.

“Who is it Pops?” Chris said from behind Buck.

“Oh that’s great.” she said rolling her eyes.

Buck turned to Chris and told him to go back to color and that he would be there in a minute.

“I want my son now.”

“Well, Eddie isn’t here right now.”

“I don’t care.” Shannon said, “He is mine. I can take him whenever I want.”

Shannon moved to walk into the apartment until Buck blocked her path. He sighed and looked at her.

“Look, Eddie isnt here right now. You can come back when he is. He left Christopher with me, so I’m looking after him. I’m very sorry but please come back later.”

Shannon shoved Buck out of the way. She moved towards Christopher and started picking up his things.

“Come on baby, you’re coming with me.”

“No! I wanna stay here with pops!”

“He isn’t your father!” Shannon chastised.

“Get out!” Buck said, “Or I’ll call the cops. You can come back when his dad is here. Now, please get out.”

Shannon scoffed but left. After she had left Christopher clung to Buck. It took him a while to calm down. He just wanted 'his pops’. After Buck managed to coax him into a bath he fell asleep. Buck tucked him in and kissed his temple.

Eddie came home that night and Buck was sitting at the table with a beer. Buck rarely drank when he had Chris in the house, so he knew something was off.

“Hey babe.” Eddie walked up kissing him.

“Hey..” Buck sighed.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Your crazy ex happened. She came in here demanding shit. Wanted to take Chris.”

“Shit. I forgot she was coming. I forgot to tell you.”

“Great.”

“You could have called. I would have told you it was okay.”

“Oh, so she can just come in and take him whenever she feels like it.”

“Yes Buck. She is his mother. That’s how this works.”

“Right! She is his mother. And I’m just nothing.” Buck said sadly.

“Baby, I didn’t say that.”

“You don’t have to, it’s true. Everyone knows it.” Buck cried.

“Buck…I love you. It’s just this is complicated. Shannon is my ex, but she still has rights to Chris. I can’t change that. Next time just let her take him.”

“It’s fine Eddie. There wont be a next time.” Buck sighed, “I’m moving out.”

“What? You cannot move out!”

“Oh, so ik just supposed to take the abuse, huh? She tells me I’m not his father. You tell me I’m not his father. It’s true. I’m not. But there is no room for me in his life. He has everything he needs.”

With that Buck left, trying not to slam the door but being too angry not to. Chris woke up startled by the sound.

“Pops?”

“No, it’s me buddy.”

“Where’s Pops?”

“He uh…he went out for a little while.”

Eddie tucked his son back in bed and made his way to his room. Buck still wasn’t back by the morning. Eddie started to worry. He called everyone they knew. His sister even said she hadn’t seen him, which made him worry even more.

Eddie sighed finally letting the tears fall. He wasn’t sure how they ended up here, but he didn’t think Buck was ever going to come back. Buck has been gone for two weeks before Christopher mentioned him.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“When is Pops coming back?” Chris asked sadly.

“I don’t know buddy.”

As if his prayers were answered the front door opened and Buck stepped in. He looked at Chris and smiled but when his eyes landed on Eddie it dropped from his face.

“I’m just getting some stuff.”

“Buck wait…”

“I don’t want to talk. I’m getting my stuff and leaving. Maybe you can have Shannon move in. At least Chris would have two parents who lived together. Parents who care about him.”

Chris interrupted, “I already have parents who live together. And they love me. You don’t want to stay here anymore Pops?”

“Oh buddy, I…” Buck started unsure of what to say.

“You don’t want to be with me anymore?”

Buck’s heart broke in that moment. What had he been doing? Buck was just hurting Christopher and this is why he thought he needed someone better than him as a parent. Buck was very upset, but he didnt want to disappoint him.

“I love being here. Being here with you is the only thing that matters.” Buck smiled through his tears hugging Chris.

Once Christopher went back to coloring Buck turned back to Eddie. He sighed running his hands over his face.

“I’ll stay in the guest room.” Buck said.

“No…”

“No? Alright, the livingroom then. I’m not staying for you. I’m staying for him.”

“No…” Eddie frowned.

“Look, I’m not doing this with you right now.”

“Marry me.”

Buck looked at him and raised and eyebrow. Thinking he heard him wrong he asked, “What?”

“Marry me.” Eddie said, “I love you.”

“I’ve been gone for weeks.”

“I dont care. It’s my fault. I love you. Chris loves you. He calls you Pops. Thinks of you as his father. He loves you and you love him. More than life itself. You love him more then me. I want this Buck. I want this life, to wake up next to you everyday, I want you. You are important to me. Marry me, Buck!”

“I hate you…” Buck said softly letting out a breath in between tears.

“I love you.” Eddie laughed.

Buck kissed him hard. Christopher cheered in the background breaking into a fit of giggles.

“So..will you?” Eddie asked against his lips.

“Of course.” Buck smiled, “I love you.”

Tags: [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA) [@we-ola](https://tmblr.co/mC8okWSPPX1mMDvjXeLFZvg) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ)


End file.
